I Don't Know
by MuFFiN1
Summary: Li is acting stupid and it seems it's not a joke
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: I Don't Know  
  
Author:Lî §yåôRåÑ  
  
Ok, this is pretty lame but i couldn't think of anything else. Sakura and Li are 15 years old. It's 2 weeks till Christmas.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Lalalala, it's almost Christmas!" Sakura shouted excitedly.  
  
"Calm down, Sakura. Christmas is weeks away. Exactly 2 weeks." Madison said.  
  
"Yeah but Christmas is my favorite holiday!" Sakura shouted again.  
  
The two friends walked to Li's house. They knocked on the door and it opened, Li came out.  
  
"Ready, Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Li said.  
  
Madison cleared her throat purposely. Li quickly knew what she meant.  
  
"Oh....that! Yeah, I'll get ready right now. Come in." Li said stupidly. The girls walked in and Sakura went into the living room. Madison followed Li.  
  
"What did I forget?" Li asked quietly, so Sakura couldn't hear.  
  
"What?! I can't believe you forgot, we just phoned and told you!" Madison whispered loudly.  
  
"What did I forget? We're we going to walk to school together?" Li asked.  
  
"It's saturday!! There is NO school!" Madison was shouting now. She threw her hands over her mouth.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Sakura asked  
  
"Nothing!" Madison yelled back.  
  
"What is it I forgot?" Li asked again.  
  
"We were going skating!" Madison was burning red now from fury.  
  
"Ooooooh, now I remember, you told me that when?" Li said.  
  
"Ten minutes ago!!" Madison was really mad now.  
  
"Oh.....better get my skates then." Li ran upstairs to his room.  
  
"Oh my god! What an idiot, I thought he was smart....." sighed Madison.  
  
After 5 minutes, Li came down wearing a colorful T-Shirt. Blue, purple, red, pink and all the colors there are. And shorts just as colorful.  
  
"What are you doing?! You crazy? It's 4 below zero!" Madison sighed "Change into something warmer!!!"  
  
"Oh, ok." Li ran back up.  
  
Li came back down wearing at least 4 jackets, 6 sweaters and about 3 hats. He could hardly walk. "I'm ready!"  
  
Madison looked at Li, *sweat drop* looks at the ground, sighing. "You are REALLY getting on my nerves....."  
  
"You told me to dre...." Li took one step and rolled down the stairs. "Oof, ahh, oww, oof......"  
  
"Is something going on here?" Sakura walked out the living room to where Madison and Li was. She looked at Li, his face was flat on the ground. "Err......."  
  
"I'm okay! Just a little fall......err..a little help?" Li couldn't get up.  
  
Sakura and Madison walked over to Li and pulled him up.   
  
"What are you doing, Li?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Li asked.  
  
"Err.....the over dressing. No one put on THAT much clothing." Sakura giggled.  
  
"Ahhh, right. I'm gonna go change." Li actually was able to get up the stairs, though falling down a few times. When he got back into his room. The two girls burst into laughter. Li came out and he was dress normaly, a sweater, scarf, hat and a jacket.  
  
"Finally!" said Madison.  
  
The three of them walked to the Ice Rink. When they got there, Sakura and Madison got into their skates and leaped onto the ice. Li just stood there, looking puzzled.  
  
"What's this?" he asked.  
  
"Er....Ice." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oooh, ok." Li said, jumping onto the ice.  
  
Li tried skating but he fell quickly onto the floor. He got up and fell again,up and fell, up and fell........  
  
"Uhh....Li?" Sakura was puzzled. Li was a great skater.  
  
"Yes?" Li asked.  
  
"Ummm.....don't you know how to skate?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Of course I do!" Li said, getting up and falling again.  
  
"You sure you're all right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now go!" Li said.  
  
The whole time, Li got up and fell. Probably fell about 100 times. The most he could do was 2 steps. After the skating, Madison got home and they were at Sakura's house.   
  
"Well, here's my house. Thanks for walking me home, Li" Sakura bent over and kissed Li on the cheek "Goodnight."  
  
She ran into her house. Li walked away.  
  
*Inside Sakura's house*  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Kero said.  
  
"Hi, Kero." Sakura replied.  
  
"Have fun skating?" Kero asked.  
  
"Madison and I did, but Li kept falling. Every minute he had to fall at least once." Sakura laughed at this.  
  
"Haha, really?" Kero was now laughing too .  
  
"Yep, he was acting really strange too. I hope it's not a clone like last time." Sakura shivered.  
  
"Of course not, you destroyed the Clone Card." reminded Kero.  
  
"Yeah, your right. I guess I'm worrying too much." Sakura said. "Goodnight Kero."  
  
"Yeah, g'night" Kero replied.  
  
*Tomorrow Morning at Kinomoto's*  
  
Sakura yawned and got dressed. She walked downstairs to see Tori and her dad.  
  
"Goodmorning, squirt!" Tori called out.  
  
"Shut up, Tori. Don't call me that!" Sakura shouted back.  
  
"Oooooooo, the squirt's mad. Hahaha." laughed Tori.  
  
"Grr....." growled Sakura.  
  
"Stop it, you two." Sakura's dad said.  
  
"Hmph...." Sakura and Tori grunted, not looking at each other the whole breakfast.  
  
Sakura finished her breakfast and ran outside towards the park. (She was meeting Madison there) Sakura got to the aprk and didn't see Madison anywhere. Sakura walked up, brushed the snow off the bench and sat down.  
  
"Surprise!" Madison jumped out and attacked Sakura went snowballs. (Hey! People change! Madison is more sportive now)  
  
"You are so dead!" Sakura threw snowballs back.   
  
Madison dodged the snowballs and knocked Sakura onto the floor. Madison cheered for her victory.  
  
"Wooohoo! I win! I beat Sakura!" Madison did a little jig.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I've beaten you much more times!" Sakura laughed. "Hey, have you seen Li."  
  
"Nope. Sorry" Madison shook her head.  
  
The two of them walked around talking and giggling. After a while of that, they saw Li. He was sitting on a bench and his arm was covered with ice. They ran over to him.  
  
"Li? Err....why is your hand frozen?" Why aren't you home?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I forgot how to get home" Li said.  
  
Sakura and Madison stared at Li.  
  
"Are you serious?" Madison asked.   
  
"I'm pretty sure." Li replied.  
  
Sakura punched the ice off and Li got up.  
  
"Thanks." Li said, he walked a little and turned back.  
  
"Err...Can you help me get home?" Li asked.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Madison laughed a little.  
  
"Why would I joke?" Li glared at her.  
  
They walked Li back to his house. Li thanked them and went into his house. He had trouble with inserting the key into the keyhole. After he got in, Sakura and Madison talked.  
  
"Ok, that was weird." Madison said. "Your boyfriend is coo-coo."  
  
"Yeah, he is acting kinda strange.....again." Sakura sighed.  
  
"I don't know who to feel sorry for. Li or you." Madison sighed too.  
  
*Back at Li's house*  
  
"Li! I'm back!" Meilin called out  
  
"Oh, Hi." Li said. He took one step down the stairs and tripped. "Oof, ahh, oww....."  
  
"Uhhh.........." Meilin said.  
  
"I'm okay!" Li said with his face flat on the floor.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, pretty lame but i was bored. Sorry for making Li so stupid.  
Review if u want  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: I Don't Know: Li's stupidity  
  
Author: Lî §yåôRåÑ  
  
Second chapter.......Li is an idiot. This is the sequel to Not Himself. Li and Sakura are 15 years old. It's close to Christmas.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Uhh......Li?" Meilin asked, looking down on the back of Li's head.   
  
"Yes?" Li managed to say with his face on the ground.  
  
"What are you doing?" Meilin asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Li said. "What I'm doing is perfectly normal."  
  
"FALLING OFF THE STAIRS WEARING THAT MUCH CLOTHING, IS NOT NORMAL!" Meilin shouted.  
  
"Oh, that's right." Li rolled over. He tried getting up but failed. After a few tries, Meilin kicked him and he fell on the stairs. He managed to get up by holding and pushing on the railing. "See? I can do it all by myself."  
  
"(I can't believe he didn't feel that kick!)" Meilin thought.  
  
"Ain't I so good?" Li asked proudly.  
  
"Uhh....right." Meilin sighed.  
  
Li crawled up the staircase, he couldn't walk, and into his bedroom. Meilin looked stunned by how stupid Li was. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. Li came out, this time NORMALLY dressed. He ran to the staircase and fell off...again. "Oof, oww, ahh......"  
  
Li got up and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, Li! Can you turn on the stove?" Meilin asked, she had her hands full.  
  
"Ok!" Li replied. He stared at the stove. Meilin was done what she was doing and went over.  
  
"I told you to open the stove!" Meilin said.  
  
"Oooooh, no problem." Li pushed Meilin away slowly.  
  
*After about 10 minutes*  
  
"Ok, Li! I'm done everything. Got the soup done?" Meilin asked. She looked up and gasped. Li had opened the stove alright, Literally.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Meilin was furious.  
  
"You told me to open the stove!" protested Li.  
  
"Open is another wat to say turn it on!" Meilin yelled.  
  
"Well, make it clearer then!" Li shuted back.  
  
"What happened to you, Li? You seem.....stupid." gasped Meilin.  
  
"Of course not! If I'm stupid. How come I could use the screwdriver?" Li asked.  
  
"Err.....anyone can use it and you'll didn't use the freaken screwdriver! You hammered it!" Meilin was outrageous.  
  
"No I didn't!" said Li. "Prove it!"   
  
"Number one, the stove has been smashed, number two, there is NO screwdriver here and three, YOU'RE HOLDING A HAMMER!" Meilin turned flaming red. Li looked at his hand.  
  
"Ooooh, there's where I put it!" Li said.  
  
"WHAT?! You mean you knew you were using a hammer?" Meilin shouted.  
  
"Yep, why?" Li asked.  
  
"YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T USE A HAMMER!" Meilin couldn't stand it.  
  
"Of course I used a hammer. Why do you think I'm holding one?!" Li shouted.  
  
Meilin slapped her head with her hand. "You.....you stupid......."  
  
"If there isn't anything else, please let me continue my work." Li turned back to hammering.  
  
"I told you to STOP!" Meilin shouted.  
  
"Ok, fine! Ask me to help but after I'm done, you kick me out not saying thank you!" Li stomped out.  
  
Meilin was totally stunned. "Why is Li so stupid? He's the smartest person I've ever met. Did Sakura mess him up?"  
  
*At Kinomoto's*  
  
"I wonder why Li has been acting so......so stupid......" Sakura asked herself "Is there a Stupidity Card?"  
  
"I don't think so!" Kero flew out of the drawer. "I'm pretty sure Clow Reeds wouldn't make a Stupidity Card."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right." Sakura said.  
  
*RING* *RING*  
  
Sakura picked up the phone and said "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Madison greeted.  
  
"Hi, Madison." Sakura replied."What is it?"  
  
"Meilin asked me to go to her house, which is Li's house, and bring you with me." Madison said.  
  
"Oh, ok sure, I'll come." Sakura hang up, grabbed her coat and ran to Madison's house. Madison opened the door and ran out.  
  
"Hey, Sakura." Madison said.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Sakura said, walking towards Li's house. Madison followed.   
  
They got to Li's(Meilin's) house. They knocked on the door and it quickly opened.  
  
"Hi" Meilin greeted.  
  
"Hello!" Madison and Sakura both said.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Sakura and Madison walked in. Li was running around with a pot on his head. He was whacking the pot with a spatula and a huge fork, was it a fork? "Weeeehehehehe" was all he was saying, over and over again.  
  
Madison and Sakura's mouths were open, *sweat drops*  
  
"What is he doing?" Sakura asked, still staring at Li.  
  
"That's why I asked you to come." Meilin sighed. "You ARE his girlfriend ya know."  
  
"This is......this is HILARIOUS!" Madison was curled up on the ground, laughing. Li saw this and did the same thing, still banging the pot on his head. Madison got up and the three girls stared at Li, laughing.  
  
"Ok, now this is truly pathetic." Madison snorted into laughter again.   
  
Sakura walked over to Li and tapped his shoulders.  
  
"Li.....do you remember me?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"Of course! You're Sakura!" Li said, finally he stopped banging his head.  
  
"Are we friends? Or more then that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"More....." Li seemed to finally come to his senses.  
  
Sakura leaned over and kissed Li. After the kiss, Li fell backwards onto the ground.  
  
"You.....you're trying to poison me! I know you! You're that girl that poisons people with your kiss! Better put sugar on my tongue!" Li ran into the kitchen. "AHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Oh, Li....What happened to you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think we better bring him to a doctor." suggested Madison.  
  
"Yeah, we should" Meilin agreed.  
  
"No, lets leave him! I think he'll be fine soon." Sakura said quietly.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Li ran out, his pants was on fire.  
  
"What have you been doing? Playing with matches?!" Meilin shouted, while he ran upstairs.  
  
"Yeeeeeeees." was what they heard Li say as he ran.  
  
Li came back down, his pants all wet. The girls burst into laughter at the sight. Li grunted and walked into the kitchen.  
Madison followed in with him. She pulled him out and said "Was playing with matches again...."  
  
Li broke loose, put the pot on again and banged on it with the spatula.  
  
"Ok.....maybe not. sighed Sakura.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok, sorry to all those people who love Li. I don't know why I continued the series.......  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: I Don't Know:The unknown village  
  
This is dedicated to Darkness of Death, I was gonna stop but she got me to change my mind. I know you people don't like the series but that's your problem, hehe. This isn't funny but the next chapter will be!Hey, I had to find some way that can hel Li. This is kinda a crossover of CCS with Final Fantasy summon monsters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ok, lets get Li to a doctor." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Yeah, lets go. I'll hold him, you two knocked him out with something." Meilin commanded  
  
"Ok!" both of them said.  
  
"Li.......come here Li...." Meilin coaxed  
  
Li popped out, Meilin jumped on him and pinned him onto the ground. Sakura and Madison ran in and whacked Li with pots and pans. "Ow, that hurts!" Li whinned.  
  
"It's not working!" Sakura shouted.   
  
"I got it!" Meilin ran into her room. She came out with a little baby radio? Meilin turned it on. It playd Twinkle, twinkle little Star. Li quickly fell asleep, snoring like a little baby.  
  
"What the?!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I don't believe it....." Madison sighed.  
  
"Since he acted like a baby, lets treat him like one!" Meilin laughed.  
  
"Yeah, hehe." Madison giggled.  
  
Madison, Sakura and Meilin carried Li towards the doctor.  
  
"Lucky it's close." Meilin said.  
  
"Yup!" Sakura agreed.  
  
They were almost there when suddenly something happened.  
  
"He is under a spell........" said something.  
  
"Who's there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I will bring you to the only place you can heal him....." said the thing.  
  
Before they could say anything, a blue light surrounded them. Everyone fainted. When they woke up, they were in a place they had no idea where.  
  
"Where are we?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Dunno, everyone ok?" Meilin asked.  
  
"Yep!" The other replied.  
  
"Who are you?!" someone behind them said.  
  
It seemed they were in a village. They turned around to see a little boy in blue armor holding a spear, sticking right at them.  
  
"We are people, errr...." Sakura was shaking.  
  
"Nice one...." Madison whispered to Sakura sarcastically  
  
"I asked you the same thing! Who are you, eh?!" Meilin was the only one not scared.  
  
"Hmph.....only if you tell me who you are first!" the boy shouted.  
  
"I'm Meilin and this is Li Syaoran!" Meilin said pointing at Li, who was still sound asleep.  
  
"I-I'm Ma-Madison...." Madison said shaking.  
  
"I'm Sakura!" Sakura gained back her courage. "(I wish Madison wouldn't be so scared)  
  
"Sakura.....?" the boy whispered to himself. He took back his spear "Follow me...."  
  
The three, err...four including Li, followed the boy (they had no choice!) They walked into a house, there was a beautiful girl and a guy in there. The girl was in green with ruby red eyes, and the guy was in black cloak, you can't see his face because of the hood, just two blood red eyes glowing.   
  
"Who are these people, Levi?" the girl asked, she had a high sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah, I asked the same thing...." the guy in black said, his voice was very low and he sounded mad.  
  
"Errr.....this is Sakura." Levi whispered to the guy in black.  
  
"What?!" the girl shouted.  
  
"Sakura.....?" repeated the guy in black.  
  
"Did someone say my name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hmm.....my name is Carly." Carly said, smiling.  
  
"I'm Dark..." Dark grunted.  
  
"Nice to meet you Carly and you too....Dark." Sakura said. Madison just nodded.  
  
"I'm Meilin! And this is Li Syaoran!" Meilin said again.  
  
"Right, we don't care." Dark growled.  
  
"Hey, you want me to give you a tour of our village?" Levi asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great." Sakura said.  
  
"O-Ok......" Madison was still shaking.  
  
"I'll stay here with Li. I don't trust these people." Meilin whispered to Sakura. Sakura nodded.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Levi walked out the door. Sakura and Madison followed.  
  
"Oh, This is Fen." Levi said, walking towards someone in blue and white.  
  
"Good day." Fen greeted.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura replied.  
  
Madison said, "Hello."  
  
"This is Wing." Levi ran to a woman in red. " Hi Wing."  
  
"Hello Levi." Wing replied. "Who are these two beautiful women?"   
  
"This is Sakura and Madison." Levi introduced.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hello." Madison said.  
  
"I gotta go now, see ya!" Levi ran, waving for Sakura and Madison to follow.  
  
"Good bye, have a nice day." Wing shouted.  
  
"This is the hospital, there's Wing's house. Over there is where me, Carly and Dark lives, Dark and Carly were at the Meeting place, and here is Fen's house, the playground is right there and the last place is the Town Hall." Levi pointed to every building, naming them.  
  
"Not a very big village and it's like they are hiding." Madison whispered to Sakura.  
  
"You think so too?" Sakura replied.  
  
They walked back to the meeting place. Everyone was there, including a few people Sakura and Madison didn't know. When they walked in, a man in even darker black than Dark, greeted Levi.  
  
"Hello, Levi." the man said. His voice was deep but you could see he was a nice person.  
  
"Hi, Batty." Levi replied.  
  
"Don't call me that." Batty replied (lets just called him that)  
  
"Ok, Batty." Levi said sitting down.  
  
"Grr......oh alright." Batty replied.  
  
Li was on the ground banging his head with pots, spatula, anything he found would work and not break.  
  
"Is this your friend?" said a woman in White.  
  
"Yes, he is" Sakura replied.  
  
"He is acting......strange..."  
  
"Yes, we've been trying to cure him."  
  
"Lets see.......seems like the work of a Clow Card....." the lady whispered to Batty.  
  
"Yeah....." Batty replied  
  
"Did I just hear Clow Card?!" Sakura was shocked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you know what they are. You ARE a Cardcaptor right? Oh, by the way, I'm Madee." Madee said.  
  
"So, are you people Cardcaptors too?" Sakura asked.  
  
Everyone in the room went quiet. They all look at Batty. (he's the boss!)   
  
"Not exactly....." Batty said.  
  
"What do you mean not exactly?!" Meilin charged into the room. She jammed a bottle into Li's mouth.  
  
"Glug, glug......" Li swallowed the hole bottle in a few seconds. He fell asleep.  
  
"That'll shut him up. Sleeping potion!" Meilin explained.  
  
"So.....what are you then? You aren't normal people, I can tell!" Madison shouted.  
  
"Very clever, correct. We aren't normal people." Batty said.  
  
"Then what are you?!" Sakura demanded. "Clow Cards?!"  
  
"Haha, we are way stronger than Clow Cards." Dark laughed.  
  
"We're Eidolons......" Batty said regretfully  
  
"Eidolons?" Sakura was confused.  
  
"In other words, Summon Monsters." Levi explained. "My full name is Leviathan."  
  
"I'm Phoenix, Wing is what people just call me." Wing said  
  
"I'm Carbunkle!" Carly shouted.  
  
"I'm Fenrir...." Fen said.  
  
"Madeen......." said Madee.  
  
"I'm Odin." Dark grinned.  
  
"I'm Bahamut, the king of dragons." Batty said proudly.  
  
"You know who they are?" Meilin asked  
  
"Nope" Sakura replied  
  
"Never Heard of 'em" Madison shrugged  
  
All the Eidolons fall down. Bahamut gets up and says "You never heard of us Eidolons?! What kind of Cardcaptor are you?"  
  
"Yeah! All Cardcaptors know about us Eidolons!" Leviathan shouted.  
  
"I have heard of Phoenix before, it's like a big bird covered in fire right?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yes" Phoenix said  
  
"o-k. This is getting weird." Madison started walking backwards towards the door.  
  
"I wouldn't go out alone if you aren't a Eidolon or a Cardcaptor." Carbunkle said.  
  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much!" with that, Madison ran out the door.  
  
"Follow her, Levi." Bahamut ordered.  
  
"Why do I always have to protect them? Why can't Fenrir go?!" complained Leviathan  
  
"Cause I said so, now go before I burn you." Bahamut commanded.  
  
"Aw man...."  
  
"Will he really burn you?" Sakura whispered to Leviathan.  
  
"No, unless you really piss him off." Leviathan ran out the door.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Sakura ran out with Leviathan.  
  
Leviathan and Sakura ran into the forest, it was easy to know where Madison went because she left footsteps.  
  
"She's dead if we don't get there in time." Leviathan said.  
  
"What?! But...." Sakura was cut off.  
  
"Monsters, duh. You really don't know anything do you? I bet that boy back there knows, well, if he wasn't an idiot.He's under the spell of something" Leviathan interrupted.  
  
"Err....what kind of monster...?" Sakura was shivering.  
  
"Heh, nothing I can't handle!" Leviathan laughed.  
  
"I hope so......" Sakura was worried about Madison.   
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!" someone shouted.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This one is pretty bad but I had to add some characters! Pretty crappy chapter, eh?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: I Don't Know:The Trolly of you Worst Fears  
  
Author: What's His Face  
  
It Doesn't get that funny till the middle....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!" someone shouts.  
  
"I think that's......" Sakura said  
  
"Not Madison, that's Carly!" Leviathan ran back to where he heard the noise.  
  
Sakura followed, she was running so fast she bumped into Leviathan.  
  
"Err....sorry." Sakura apologized.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Leviathan closed his eyes. "That's a Mesosaur....."  
  
""(Carly is there, being attacked by a gigantic monster, and he's taking a nap)" Sakura thought, shaking her head with closed eyes. She heard a loud shriek from the monster. She opened her eyes and saw a HUGE serpent attacking the monster.  
  
"Ouch......" Was all Sakura could say.  
  
The monster shrieked again and vanished.  
  
The enormous blue serpent changed back into a human. Levi looked at Sakura's shocked expression and said "Told you I can handle it."  
  
Before Sakura could say anything, Carly spoke "Thanks, Levi! But I could have defeated it myself."   
  
"Riiiiight, sure you could have. That's why you were screaming for help?" laughed Levi.  
  
Carly glared at Levi.  
  
"Ok! Lets get going." Levi walked forward but suddenly stopped. He turned around and started walking but stopped soon again.  
  
"Uhh....." Sakura was confused. Carly giggled.  
  
"Grr....ok, fine, I'm sorry, I will never make fun of your superior powers again." Levi grunted.  
  
"Hehe....ok, I forgive you." Carly snapped her fingers and smiled.  
  
"She's got reflect powers." Levi explained to Sakura.  
  
"I see...."Sakura now knew what they were talking about.  
  
"Hehehehehehahahhahaa." someone laughed.  
  
Sakura jumped.  
  
"Don't worry, that's just the so called "King" Levi explained.  
  
"One of us can take care of him and all his little monsters." Carly added.  
  
"Except you." Levi laughed.  
  
Carly smacked Levi, giving him the glare again. Levi quickly back off and shut up.  
  
"O-ok, lets get going, I don't want to see a dead Madison." Levi ran off, Carly and Sakura followed.  
  
They were running for a while and then the floor under them, broke. They fell.....fell........  
  
*few hours later*  
  
Sakura jerked awake, she looked around and saw Levi and Carly. All three of them were tied to a pole. A guard walked up to them and said "I can't believe you fell for that trap."  
  
"Whatever, now let us go before I kick your ass, ya jacked up faggot." Levi growled.  
  
"Oooooh, scary. Hahaha, you're tied up, you can do crap to me!" laughed the guard.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll handle it" Carly whispered.  
  
"What can you do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just watch"  
  
"Oh no......" with that, Levi shut his eyes and looked away.  
  
"Hello, Mr.Guard!" Carly said sweetly.  
  
"Yea?!" Guard replied.  
  
"Can you please let us go?" Carly said while blinking her eyes purposely.  
  
"Nope!" Guard said back  
  
"Pwetty pweez wit a cherwy on top?"   
  
"Dammit! Too pretty....can't resist......" the guard untied Carly.   
  
"Now can you pweez let my friends go?"   
  
"Ok,ok! Anything, just stop your cuteness crap" He turned away and untied the others.  
  
Levi punched the Guard and he fainted.  
  
"Nice work, Carly" said Levi  
  
"Useless, eh?" Carly giggled  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Levi ran for the exit, the other two followed.  
  
"I'm not letting you escape that easy!" the "King" shouted. A TV screen turned on.  
  
"Madison!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Madison was crouching in the corner, covering her head with her arms.  
  
"If you want her to live! Go onto that trolly, ALL OF YOU! And drop your weapons!"   
  
"What can a little trolly do? Lets go!" Sakura jumped on, Levi and Carly followed, dropping their weapons.  
  
"Welcome to the Trolly of your Worst Fears!" the "king laughed.  
  
"What kind of idiot thought of that dumbass name?" Levi asked  
  
"Shut up, I did!" the "king" shouted.  
  
"Pretty lame" Carly added.  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Yeah, stupidest name I've ever heard of." Sakura agreed  
  
"SHUT UP!" with that, the ride started.  
  
"I wonder what's in this ride? A big monster? No problem!" Levi laughed.  
  
The door opened and the trolly rode in. The trolly stopped in the middle of the room and the door behind them locked.  
  
"Hello, everybody!" someone said.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw something so horrible,so terrifying and so, so.....it caused Sakura and Carly screamed out loud.  
  
"What kind of sicko would do this?!" Sakura gasped.  
  
"This is worst than any monster." cried Carly.  
  
Right in front of them, stood a large, purple dinosaur. Not any dinosaur, but the worst, the most disgusting, the most evil (well, people say he's evil, to them it is)dinosaur all, Barney the purple Dinosaur!  
  
"OH MY GOD! GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Sakura got out of the trolly and banged on the door. "LET ME OUT!"  
  
"Will you be my fwend?" Barney asked Sakura, walking closer and closer.  
  
"Stay away! Stay away!" Sakura pleaded  
  
"Give me a hug." Barney spread his arms and tried to hug Sakura, but she dodged the hug and kicked Barney on the stomach. Barney dropped to the ground and kept saying "Will you be my fwend?" She looked around and saw Madison. Sakura ran over and said "Madison!"  
  
"No! Please, no more hugs........." Madison was shivering.  
  
"It's me! Sakura!"   
  
"Sakura?" Madison looked up and gave a weak smile "It really is you!"  
  
Sakura was about to give Madison a hug but she pushed Sakura away. "No-More-Hugs!" Madison shouted.  
  
"Ok,ok! Calm down." Sakura said.  
  
Madison turned around to see Barney on the ground, Levi kicking him. Madison ran over, pushed Levi aside and started kicking and punching Barney.  
  
"DIE! DIE, YOU EVIL DINOSAUR!" Madison picked up a table and chucked it onto Barney's head. Barney layed there, twitching.  
  
"Whoa....." Levi was stunned.  
  
"Er....." Carly looked away from that "evil" dinosaur.  
  
"O-K.....Lets continue." Sakura suggested. Before they got on, Li ran in.  
  
"Hiyo!" Li greeted.  
  
"What the? How'd you get here?!" Levi shouted.  
  
"I Don't Know, I woke up and I was here.....HEY! who killed my friend?" He was talking about Barney.  
  
"Oh, he's just taking a nap, get on the trolly." Madison pushed Li onto the trolly, kicking Barney once more.  
  
*Where the "king" is*  
  
"I can't believe they defeated Barney! I'll just have to get better ones.....HeheheHAHAHHAAHHA" the "king" laughed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
What's going to happen to group? Will the "king" get a creature more horrible than Barney? Find out on the next chapter of   
I Don't Know!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
